


Carnivals

by Bloodedbeat



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Licht in a kimono, M/M, Romance, carnivals, kinda based off of an official art lol, small amount of hand holding, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodedbeat/pseuds/Bloodedbeat
Summary: It was a hot summer day in Tokyo. Hyde wanted to go to a carnival nearby, insisting Licht came with. The eve eventually gave in.





	Carnivals

**Author's Note:**

> I? Can't stop writing these two being somewhat nice to each other because of how rare it is.
> 
> There might be some mistakes, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless!

The gentle churring sound of a small fan was the only sound hitting the walls in the rather large room. A boy was resting on the couch in the center of the room, his chest rising and falling with every breath he took. 

The outside world was much different, of course. The hot sun beat down on the whole of Tokyo, causing it to be one of the rather hotter days. 

The boy on the couch found that he wanted nothing to do with the change of weather. 

The sun filtered away in the window behind him, most of the rays landing on him. 

He didn't mind it much, rather liking the sun. Though, going outside in 90 degree weather wasn't something he called fun. 

His Servamp was obviously much different. He loved the hot weather; relished in it, really. 

He was insisting for most of the hour that he come with him to a carnival near by, however, his reasoning was only 'We can't be apart for long, Tenshi-Chan! That means I only get to have fun for six hours! Six. Hours!' 

He declined multiple times, finding the brunettes complaining to be rather annoying when it went on for a whole hour. 

So, he kicked him out the room with a 'Just go yourself, you shitty hedgehog! You'll survive six hours!'

That was only half an hour ago. So here he was, lying on the couch, only feeling a tad bit bad. 

Don't get him wrong, he hates his Servamp with a passion. He didn't want a vampire in the first place, though he got landed in this ridiculous situation regardless of what he wanted. 

He has admitted to himself, however, that he doesn't regret picking him up when he did. The brunette is rather annoying, barely ever being rational. 

The vampire boy was nice to have around sometimes. The ravenette has come to realize that it's much less lonely with him to be around and to bicker with. 

Which is why a part of him feels bad for shooting him down. 

He grimaces when he remembers the look he had before he slammed the door in his face. The facial expression he wore dripped with sadness. 

He felt quite guilt stricken for that, but also felt puzzled. His Servamp continued to insist the whole time he bothered him that it was for his benefit only. 

So, why did he look so upset when he told him to screw off? Sure, it could be because of the way he worded it, but they always fought. Whenever he called him anything that could be considered rude, the brunette would chuckle then crack an annoying joke. 

With his chest starting to feel rather tight, the eve pushes himself to a sitting position. 

The digital clock that sat on the table across from him read that it was barely half past five. 

Licht sighs wistfully, coming, though a bit hesitantly, to an agreement with himself. 

So, the eve stood, a part of him hoping that Hyde hadn't left yet. 

 

Footsteps echoed throughout the halls as the ravenette prepared himself to search for his Servamp. 

The greed vampire, when he was upset, usually laid on the couch in the living room. He always questioned it, thinking he would prefer to lay in a room alone. 

So, when he stopped at his destination, it didn't surprise him when Hyde was curled up into himself on the sofa. His back faced the living room, whilst his face was shoved into the couches pillow. 

The vampire wasn't sleeping, as it was obvious from how his breathing wasn't labored. Though, it seemed he tried very hard to make it seem that way. 

Licht sighed quietly to himself at the sight, his Servamp being more pitiful than he usually was. 

Instead of walking up to him, the eve raises his voice to say, "Well, are we going or not?" 

It was almost a comical sight, to see the vampire of greed freeze up. It didn't stay that way for long, though, before he flipped himself over to face him. 

His face was rather stoic, as he seemingly was processing the words and who was saying it, before it bloomed into a rather large grin. 

"Tenshi-Chan!" He exclaims rather fondly, his lips curling into a small smile. Though, as quickly as it was there, it disappeared. The smile slowly turned into a smirk. "That means I can finally go the carnival for longer than 6 hours!" 

His eve only scoffed, turning his head to the side. Regret quickly bubbled in his chest from that reaction, already fearing the fun he isn't going to have. 

Though, another part of him didn't really mind. It was the small part of him that was barely shown. He decides that, as long as Hyde stops his sulking, it'll be a bit worth it. 

Before his thoughts could dwindle any farther, the brunette hops to his feet. He scans his eve up and down, a look of pure concentration on his face. 

His eve only stood their awkwardly, not evening having the energy to glare. Hyde does this sometimes, but usually in a more teasing manner.

"Ah! Lichtan, you can't go to the carnival in that! You have to go in a kimono!" He found the thrice over unnecessary if that's all he had to tell him. 

He glared at the brunette, "Why should I?" The usual bite in his tone was back, though it faltered a bit when the Servamp looked at him with a strange expression. 

"Because, its Japanese tradition!" A small frown takes place as he places his hands on his hips, nodding twice to himself. 

He tilts his head to the side, a 'I already knew that idiot' expression on his face, though he decided to comply. "Fine, whatever. Move it, rat." 

He walks past his Servamp to return back to his room, begrudgingly going for his favorite kimono. 

When his eve rounded the corner, Lawless allowed himself to smile genuinely. 

Licht dressed himself, wanting to get the day over with as quickly as possible. 

He appreciates Japanese Kimonos, though it was far from his favorite thing to wear. Hyde himself never expressed any liking towards them himself, but seemed to rather like the idea of Licht wearing one. 

So, when he returned with his arms crossed, he wasn't surprised to see his Servamp look at him with a grin. 

"You look as amazing as usual, Lichtan!" He exclaims, his hands clapping together in barely suppressed joy. 

Brushing the comment aside, all Licht asks is "So, are you wearing one too or what?" 

The brunette blinks, once, twice, before his face lights up once more. "Ohh~ does Angel-Chan like the idea of me wearing a kimono~?" 

Licht grimaced, though he did let one image of Hyde wearing an orange one with black and white petals come to mind. 

With an embarrassed blush dusting his cheeks, he huffs. His head turns as he heads to the door. "No! You'll still be an evil demon either way!" 

"Huhhh-?! Angel-chan! So mean!" 

Was the last thing he heard before he slammed the door. 

 

So they walked together side by side to the carnival down the block. Licht wore his kimono that was mostly white, a dark black streak crossing the front. White musical Letters danced on it. 

The commotion down the street boomed in Licht's ears as the people of the city all gathered to it like it was their last life line. 

Lawless was wearing his usual attire, though he didn't seem to mind the blazing summer air at all. 

Licht notes that it's likely because he's a vampire, which, he also dully notes to himself, was the obvious. 

"This is almost like a date, angel-chan!" His Servamp exclaims cheerfully, his arms crossed behind his head. 

The eves head whips over so quickly that even a passerby was startled, picking up their pace. 

The comment didn't make Licht feel like he's fallen in love at first sight like most of the movies where the guy says something similar, the girl falling in love with him immediately. 

He did, however, feel confused as to why he would even insinuate that. 

Tilting his head to the side, he questions the brunette, "Why would an angel like me want to date a demon like you?"

Hyde, as always, seems to find this comment rather hilarious. He chuckles to himself, his shoulders quaking with every breath. "Angel-cakes! I'm not a demon!" 

The angel only scoffs, tilting his head in the direction of the carnival. They were rather close now, the lights from the festivities shining through the streets like it was Christmas. 

Grabbing his wrist, Hyde yanks him forward lightly. With a dopy grin on his face, he exclaims, "You'll have lots of fun Lichtan! Promise!" 

Hyde's hand gradually got closer to his own, until they were tightly clasped together. 

A glare from Licht made Hyde's smile falter, though his eve, rather surprisingly, only dragged him along to the nearest game. 

The lights that were stringed everywhere made the whole place light up with many colors, purple and red dancing around like an exotic song. 

The carnival had a good ten rides, not bringing many for this wasn't an amusement park. Though, Licht did see many small stands that seemed rather enjoyable. 

He would never admit it aloud to the brunette, but he had quite a large feeling that he would have fun. 

Even though he said he wasn't going to a good ten to fifteen minutes ago. 

Whilst dragging a smiling Hyde to a dart stand, he found that this wasn't so bad. 

He comes to a halt, eyes scanning over the multiple prizes that were being shown. 

Hyde's hand was still intertwined with his, which he had forgotten on his mission to get here, so when the Servamp of greed ripped his hand out of his to point to a Hedgehog plush, he only jumped a little bit. 

"Licht, we gotta get that one!" The vampire seemed way too excited about the plush, practically buzzing in place. 

"We?" He questions, tilting his head to the side. 

His Servamp was about to respond, before the girl behind the stands counter spoke before he could. "If you throw 5 darts at the large balloons, you can get that hedgehog plushie." She had a rather sweet smile on her face, her eyes hyper focused on Hyde. 

Hyde didn't seem to care nor notice as he scrambled to pick up two darts, so Licht decided to ignore it as well. 

Hyde threw four of the darts at the large balloons, each popping. Licht was barely impressed, but, with one good glance at the Servamp, he found his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth in total concentration. 

When the final dart was thrown, it went just as quickly as the others, maybe even faster. Licht himself really thought that Hyde was gonna win the prize, though the dart only hit the ballon, then jiggled off. 

Hyde stood in disappointed silence when all he could get was a bat plush. 

So, for once, his eve took pity on him. 

Picking up the other five darts that was given, he prepared himself to hit each target. 

The brunette was seemingly analyzing his actions from next to him, likely expecting him to show off. 

Though, Licht only carefully, yet forcefully, threw each dart hard enough to pop each balloon. 

It didn't surprise him when he popped all 5. It did surprise Hyde, however, when he handed him the Hedgehog plush with an embarrassed expression. 

He expected Lawless to be surprised, of course, but his expression was more absolutely bewildered than anything else. 

His face soon turned from shock and surprise to happiness and fondness, as he latches his free hand around Licht's neck loosely, a bright grin adorning his features. 

The girl behind the stand seemingly was just as surprised as he was, though, he wasn't an idiot and knew she was checking him out so was likely surprised for a different reason, but still. 

He allowed himself a small smile, pushing his Servamp away from him. 

"Lets go, shitty Hyde." He points to a fish catching stand a little ways away.

His Servamp did follow, but not without adding a small "Thank you, Lichtan." Of course, this didn't puzzle his eve. He already had a feeling that the night would be full of many more surprises. 

So, he allows himself to relax a bit more around the Servamp. "Yeah." 

The fish stand catching went by rather quickly, with Licht throwing two balls in, and Hyde throwing in five. Which he was rather proud of, by the way. 

So, whilst holding the bag filled with the seven fish, Licht waited patiently for Hyde to get the cotton candy that, quote on quote "Is the best thing he's ever tasted at carnivals"

Though, the only reason why he was waiting patiently was because he was way too focused on the fish swimming in the large bag. 

Most of the fish consisted of the usual colors from fairs and carnivals, which was orange, white, and black. Though, there was one algae eater, that was black with white spots. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Hyde, holding out a blue cotton candy swirl for him. He takes it as his Servamp sits next to him with his own blue cotton candy. 

They both ate in silence for the longest time, the sounds of kids chattering in excitement and the rides making sounds the only thing filling the silence between them. 

Though, inevitably, Hyde breaks the silence. "Why did you decide to come with me in the end, Angel-chan?" His voice was gently but careful, obviously not wanting to make his eve mad. 

It had more of a puzzling effect in the end. His eve actually paused mid bite to think about it, snapping his mouth shut. "You looked sad," he begins, leaning back into the bench. "You looked so pitiful that I couldn't help it." He did add an "Mainly your whining was also getting annoying." 

His Servamp didn't seem to mind the last comment though, a grin curling up over his lips. "Ahh~ so angel-chan does care about me!" 

His eve only glares. 

That wasn't the end of the conversation though, as Hyde seems to be having an internal struggle with himself as he stares at the ravenette with an unreadable expression. 

Licht can feel himself getting embarrassed over the intensity of the gaze, so he utters out. "Just say whatever you're thinking, shitty rat. Quit staring." 

That seems to snap his Servamp out of it, in which he croaks out an. "I wanted you to come here with me the whole time." 

They both seemed to freeze in place at that, more Hyde than Licht, surprisingly. 

"What?" The eve questions, his tone more curious than angered. 

"I-Uh," The brunette stutters over his words, seemingly at a lost for what to say. He does eventually form together a somewhat decent sentence. "I wanted you to come along with me on.. a date." 

They both stare each other down, Lawless with nervousness and Licht with bewilderment. 

"A date?" The eve murmurs, his cheeks dusting with blush. "If you wanted to go on a date, you could've asked, you shitty hedgehog." His voice was barely loud enough to hear over the banter around them, though Hyde had heard him. 

"Angel-chan..?" He questions, before an affectionate smile blooms over his face. When the Servamp of greed finally noticed that his eve was being quite serious, he couldn't help it. "Next time, I will." 

Picking up Licht's hand, he places a kiss on it. Both boys faces were red, though the ravenettes face wore a scowl, trying to keep up his pissy facade. 

Hyde chuckles quietly, before murmuring out a, "Can I kiss you, Tenshi-chan?" 

Licht nods slightly, his cheeks heating up the closer the Servamp got. 

When the lips of the vampire were placed on his, he melted slightly in place. 

He wondered how it got to this point, where he actually liked the thought of something more romantic with his Servamp. He was an angel, and angels weren't supposed to like demons. 

This was something he made clear to the brunette before when he just wanted to be friendly. Kissing was far from friendly. 

In the moment, though, with soft and warm lips slowly moving against his, he found he didn't quite care. 

It was something he could deal with later. After all, the carnival wasn't closing yet.


End file.
